


Until de dawn

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, New York, New York City, Sad, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis le miro a los ojos, esos ojos que le hacían olvidarse del mundo entero cuando los miraba. Harry era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, era su cura para todo lo que pasaba fuera de allí.<br/>-<br/>Louis vuelve junto a Harry después de estar sacándose fotos y fingiendo por la calle con la última novia que le han puesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until de dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer larry que escribo espero que os guste.  
> Esta inspirado en la canción Marvin Gaye de Charlie Puth (me encanta esta canción) . Os recomiendo que la escuchéis mientras leéis el principio.

_Until the dawn let's Marvin Gaye and get it all_

-

Caminaba por el pasillo con la cabeza agachada y ojos de cansancio, estaba harto de toda esa situación. Estaba cansado de fingir, después de tantos años no se había acostumbrado. Nunca lo haría.  
Odiaba tener que mentirle al mundo, la sesión que había tenido de fotos y fans había sido agotadora, todo porque debía dejarse ver con alguien a quién no quería y que ni si quiera le importaba.

Toda esa farsa no tenía sentido, estaba mal construida y encima el ya ni si quiera se molestaba en parecer feliz. Todas sus fotos con ella eran con mala cara y aunque eso le garantizaba una reprimenda por parte de sus publicistas y distribuidores no le importaba. Era una forma de revelarse, aunque en el fondo sabía que iban a seguir obligándole, al menos durante unos meses más. Y pensar en ello le dolía, le quemaba por dentro. 

No soportaba más eso, le deprimía y le hacía sentir mal. Quería poder gritar la verdad, dejarse de mentiras y poder hacer lo que quisiera. Quería poder pasear de la mano de Harry y besarle en público. Quería gritarle al mundo entero que estaba enamorado de Harry que era su alma gemela y que siempre estarían juntos.

El suelo hacia ruido bajo sus pies mientras andaba y observaba la puerta del fondo del pasillo pensando en quién se encontraba en la habitación del hotel. Detrás de esa puerta estaba la razón de su existencia, quién le daba fuerzas todos los días.

Harry era lo que más quería en el mundo, él era su mundo. Y aunque no tenía que pasar por lo mismo que él, puesto que él ya no tenía novias falsas ni situaciones como la que había pasado él esa tarde, le entendía mejor que nadie. Cuando no podían estar juntos y debía fingir nada tenía sentido y se sentía vacío y solo. Estaba harto de tener que verse de esa forma, escondidos como si fuera algo malo lo que tenían. Como si no merecieran ser libres y felices.

Después de tantos años no se habían acostumbrado, nadie podría hacerlo. Al menos no ellos. 

Agarro el pomo de la puerta y cuando entró en la habitación vio a Harry de pie junto a la ventana. Cerró la puerta y se acercó. Le abrazo por detrás y Harry se giró, le miro y sonrió. Louis se puso de puntillas y se besaron mientras su pelo le acariciaba la cara.

Llevaban cinco días sin verse, sin tocarse, sin mirarse. Eso era demasiado, no importaba cuanto tiempo llevaran ocultando su relación al mundo y fingiendo ser quienes no eran. No verse era algo que odiaban. Daba igual cuanto fuera, un día o un mes o cuantas veces lo hicieran. Siempre era igual de duro. 

Se miraron y sonrieron, tenían toda la noche para ellos solos. Nadie les molestaría, solo estaban ellos y esas cuatro paredes. Nada más. Se besaron de nuevo despacio, saboreando el momento. Disfrutando de la presencia de la persona a la que querían y dejándose llevar. 

Harry puso su mano derecha en la nuca de Louis mientras acercaban más sus cuerpos. Louis metió la suya por debajo de la camisa de Harry acariciándole la espalda.

Se separaron un momento para recuperar el aliento. Louis le miro a los ojos, esos ojos que le hacían olvidarse del mundo entero cuando los miraba. Harry era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, era su cura para todo lo que pasaba fuera de allí. 

Volvieron a besarse mientras caminaban despacio hacia la cama. Louis se tumbó en ella y Harry se puso encima suyo, le quito la camiseta y después se deshizo de su camisa y la dejo tirada por el suelo.

Harry comenzó a acariciarle el cuello con los labios dejando pequeños besos y después bajo hacia su pecho. Se detuvo en su tatuaje, it is what it is, lo besó y sonrió.

Después le dejo varios besos por la cintura mientras se miraban. Sin esperar más se deshicieron del resto de la ropa y se metieron bajo las sábanas. Se pusieron de lado y entrelazaron sus piernas mientras se pegaban el uno al otro y sus erecciones se rozaban.

Louis le miró y recordó la primera vez que le había visto, toda su vida había pensado que el amor a primera vista era una estupidez hasta que le había conocido y no paró hasta que estuvieron juntos. Por suerte para el Harry sentía lo mismo.

Harry se giró y se puso encima de Louis, le dio un beso, le abrió las piernas para ponerse entre ellas y acaricio la punta de su erección con la lengua. Después se metió la erección en la boca y comenzó a moverse y Louis se agarró a las sábanas mientras gemía.

Las manos de Harry le apretaban el culo y la cintura mientras seguía moviéndose. Después de unos minutos Harry paró y subió para besarle. En ese momento Louis se giró y se puso encima.  
Le separo las piernas y entonces fue el quién jugo con su erección hasta que Harry anunció que si no paraba iba a terminar. Entonces Harry se puso encima de Louis, sacó el lubricante que tenía en su pantalón, le puso un poco a Louis en su entrada haciendo que se estremeciera por la sensación de frío y puso un poco en él y empezó a entrar poco a poco. Después de tantos años no hacía falta preparación y además estaban deseando llegar a esa parte.

En ese momento se miraron, pensando en que tenían toda la noche para ellos solos, para hacer eso todas las veces que quisieran. Para disfrutar, para no pensar en nada más. Harry empezó a moverse al principio despacio y después más rápido mientras ambos gritaban el nombre del otro y gemían.

Se besaron y entrelazaron las manos mientras se movían como uno solo, sintiendo al otro y estallando de placer con cada movimiento, con cada gemido, con cada roce y cada beso.  
Harry se tumbó encima de Louis mientras este entrelazaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y le apretaba contra él. Louis le puso una mano en la cintura y la otra en la cabeza acariciándole el pelo y tirando un poco de él.

Unos minutos después cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo se tumbaron de lado mientras recuperaban el aliento y sonreían. Estaban cansados pero muy felices y con ganas de más. Apagaron la lámpara del techo y observaron que la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación.

Parecía que estaban en medio de un sueño, donde solo existían ellos. Solo ellos y ese instante. Esa noche hicieron el amor varias veces, sintiendo a la otra persona y pensando en que al menos se tenían el uno al otro para siempre. Porque tenían claro que no iban a dejar escapar al otro por muchas complicaciones que el destino o su distribuidora les pusiera, estaban juntos y el futuro les tenía reservado algo bueno, dentro de unos meses serían libres y por fin podrían gritarle al mundo entero que se querían.

Cuando comenzó a amanecer el teléfono de Louis comenzó a sonar, eso quería decir que debía irse. Miro a Harry sentado a su lado comiendo un bol de fruta. Habían pedido algo de comer después de la larga sesión de sexo y se habían sentado en la terraza de la habitación mientras miraban la ciudad de Nueva york bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mientras dejaba su comida en la mesa.

\- Me llaman, tengo que irme. Se supone que debó salir del hotel en que ella duerme para que la gente piense que hemos pasado la noche juntos – explico Louis y tiro el móvil a la mesa.

\- Odio esto – comentó Harry y se sentó encima de Louis – que ganas tengo de que termine todo.

\- Yo también. No podría hacerlo sin ti – anunció Louis y le besó.

\- Ya solo quedan unos meses, tenemos que aguantar un poco más– comentó Harry y le abrazo – Nos vemos esta noche. 

Louis dejo su plato de comida en la mesa, le dio un último beso a Harry y salió de la habitación. Por lo menos después de ese día tenía una semana libre y podrían pasar más tiempo juntos. Se lo merecían.


End file.
